


Esto También Pasará

by diezminutos



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: Ander has nightmares about Polo





	Esto También Pasará

“How are you feeling?” Omar stroked Ander’s arm sleepily. Ander comfortably rested his head against Omar’s back with his arm lazily draped over Omar’s middle. Their homework was long forgotten and precariously hung off the edge of the bottom of the bed. 

Ander simply shrugged in response. He didn’t know how he was supposed to feel. Upset that he lost his best friends? Relieved that he wasn’t carrying this big secret anymore? Happy that his boyfriend didn’t break up with him?

Ander didn’t want to think about it. He snuggled closer into Omar’s loving touch. “Polo came back to school today,” he finally mumbled.

“Did he talk to you?”

“I avoided him,” Ander whispered. He sighed deeply and rolled onto his back. He let out a sad chuckle. “How pathetic is that?”

“You’re not pathetic,” Omar rolled over slowly slowly gazing into Ander’s eyes. “Don’t say that about yourself.” Ander rolled his eyes.

“You have to say that. You’re my boyfriend.”

“I mean it though,” Omar said quietly and began to thread his fingers through Ander’s curls. “What Polo did to you wasn’t okay, so it’s not fair to beat yourself up when you’re doing what’s healthy for you.”

“I could have told Guzmán, and I didn’t. Sounds pretty pathetic to me.”

“Stop,” Omar stopped his movements. “Yes, you fucked up. So we learn from it and move on.” 

Ander sighed and closed his eyes. “I don’t know if I can move on,” he whispered.

“Baby, I know this is hard-”

“No, you don’t!” Ander sat up quickly. His voice was shaking and he was having trouble breathing normally. “I’ve barely slept since he told me. I kept worrying about how upset Guzmán was going to be. And then I kept imagining Polo in prison.” Ander was sobbing now. Omar rubbed his back trying to find something to soothe him. “And…and the times I do sleep, I just see Polo and Marina by the pool over and over again like it’s some never ending loop that I can’t get out of.”

“I’m sorry. I had no idea.”

“I just want it to stop,” Ander fell into Omar’s arms, the sobs overtaking his body.

“It’ll pass. I promise. And all of this will be over.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come talk to me on tumblr! (same name!)


End file.
